User blog:Skyblazero/Web RN: Epic Mickey vs Chara vs Morgana
A fight between Game Characters who has a Main Weapon, Opposite Personalities and are Humans and Animals. Who can win? Fight Epic Mickey was walking until he saw Morgana into the street and Morgana try to eat him but Epic scared is running out until both felled on one hole make they was into a strange world. Epic suddenly tried to melt Morgana with his Paintbrush shooting him Thinner who dodges but the Thinner was going to hit Chara but it luckily end ending into a fail. Chara now is angrily and tried to stab Mickey and Morgana who punched her on the ground. Now Chara is angrily and gets up and they put on their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Mickey first tried to shoot Thinner at Chara who dodged the attack and dashed at Mickey with his Knife trying to stab the mouse who is dodging until he kicked Chara away. Chara recovers and is trying to slash Mickey who is dodging until Morgana summons Zorro and decide prepare the Lucky Punch and punches both Mickey and Chara sending then flying until a wall knocking both. Suddenly, Mickey is regaining conciousness and he gets up and decide use his Paintbrush shooting Thinner at Morgana who is dodging it, however it was a distraction to make Mickey do a Spin Attack at Morgana spinning, hitting him alot of times until Morgana ends up stunned and Mickey kicks Morgana in the ground, making he was unconscious. Mickey then tried to kill Morgana with the Thinner but Chara suddenly appears with a Fyring Pan smashing it into Mickey's head knocking him. As Morgana was regaining his conciousness Chara was smacking Morgana with her Fyring Pan until Morgana dodges kicking Chara away and he is using Dia to heal himself. Morgana then stoles Chara's Knife and tried to stab Chara who use his Fyring Pan to bock the slashes until Mickey gets up and try to melt both with the Thinner but both dodges the attack but Chara approaches this to grab his Knife again and use his Fyring Pan whacking Morgana into a wall. Chara then decide use a Shot-Gun shooting Bullets at Mickey who however dodges them until he has the idea of use his Paintbrush and then he melts the bullets with the Thinner until Chara hasn't muniton. Morgana suddenly stoled Mickey's Paintbrush and is trying to melt them with the Thinner but Mickey and Chara was dodging it until Epic Mickey kicked Morgana in aside and recovered his Paintbrush. Morgana suddenly makes a Garu end throwing Mickey and Chara's Paintbrush and Knife away and Morgana make a Magaru and a Garula at the same time but Mickey and Chara are dodging it but Morgana use his sword trying to stab Chara and Mickey but Chara is blocking the attacks with his Knife and both clashes weapons until Morgana's sword overpowers Chara's knife throwing it away and Morgana ends killing Chara decapitating her making a puddle of blood into the ground but Chara suddenly Resets and was again in the Fight and grabbed his Knife. Morgana and Mickey was surprised but they decide ignore it and back to his fight. Morgana is trying to slash Mickey with his sword but he is dodging until he kicked Morgana away. Morgana then summons his Persona, Mercurius and use Masakunda making negative effects end effecting Mickey and Chara and Morgana is slashing both Mickey and Chara many times until kicked both away but both Mickey and Chara recovers and Mickey kicked Morgana away. Then Morgana punches Mickey with a Magarudyne in the face making he ends stunned and runs at Chara punching her with a Miracle Punch making her end landing on the ground. Chara gets up and Mickey recovers and everyone ends into a Fist-Fight punching eachother many times until Mickey kicked Morgana away and punched Chara's face. Now Chara was angrily and he become her into his scary form and is trying to stab Mickey and Morgana running into everywhere but they dodges until Mickey kicked her away knocking her. Mickey then decide make a Televisor showing Mickey Mouse Cartoons, distracting Morgana and he end shooting Thinner at Morgana melting him who screamed into pain and end melted into one green puddle and he saw Mercurius and shoot Thinner at him melting him into a green pudde too. Chara then gets up and Mickey and Chara are looking eachother until Mickey shoots Thinner at Chara who dodged and she is running trying to slash Mickey who is dodging the attacks until Mickey end slowing time down making Chara end attacking Mickey more slow but Mickey is easily dodging until he drop an Anvil at Chara and crushed her into a Puddle of Blood. K.O! Epic Mickey is running away of the place and told at Oswald about the fight. Conlusion AND THE WINNER IS... EPIC MICKEY!!! Category:Blog posts